


Shifting Hues

by choco1at



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Art History, Art School, British Museum, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, London, Mexico, Museums, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ben Solo, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco1at/pseuds/choco1at
Summary: Hues - (1) In color theory, one of the main properties of a color. A gradation or variety of a color; (2) The property of light by which an object is seen; (3) Overall character or appearance to the mind.Rey is the new curator at one of the most celebrated art collections in the world. Ben is a seasoned art dealer who side hustles as a museum consultant. He's been in the art world for the past decade and she's making her first big step into the fray.In a business surrounded by creative expression and immersed in all the prestige and shine she thought she wanted, why doesn't it feel like it should? And why is this man constantly showing up, giving her advice she did not ask for?The AU no one requested: Reylo but make it ARTE.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Shifting Hues

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [violethoure666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666) for nursing this along in the beginning!  
> She's an amazing writer with a number of great works to her name, but a personal favorite is [A Study in Movement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624485/chapters/31283922). If you haven't already, please check it out, you'll love it.
> 
> I also wanted to give a shout-out to a story that influenced this work but will soon be offline, the incredible [Food of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071975/chapters/42714188). It's moving at the end of this month, October 2020, and was one of the stories I used to steady myself when this story was just taking shape. Thank you to the author [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8) for sharing her talent, and writing a story so good it's inspiring other AU grandbabies.

Coming soon!

\---

Rey hasn't seen her mentor, Luke Skywalker, for nearly two years when he suddenly blows into town and invites her to catch up over lunch.

"I think there's an opportunity in New York for you.", Luke says while testing if the melted cheese was mouth-ready.

"Oh yeah?", Rey smiles politely. She's happy where she is right now, regardless of what those snobs thought. Sure, the gallery she's working in is small and a little unknown, but it's up-and-coming. The job stretches her a little thin, but that's only because it's just her and Paige right now. They're bringing new people on soon. She can't walk away, not when it's about to take off.

But it's Luke. And after everything he's done for her, how much he's helped her, the least she can do is hear him out.

"Yeah," Luke sputters after burning his mouth, "an old friend is launching a new department at the Frick and she needs an associate curator."

Rey nearly flips over her glass of water, her hand shifting too quickly, one second intending to grab a fry, the next trying to cover her mouth from gasping. A curator position? And Luke thought of her for it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and the first thing I've written in a while. I haven't scratched my creative bug in years, so this is going to be a journey, and I want to thank you, reader, for coming with me as I stretch out some long neglected muscles.
> 
> I became interested in Reylo just before TROS came out, which may have been bad timing on my part, but it really directed me towards fanfic and after reading some of the Reylo classics, I couldn't stop. It's become a favored hobby, and one of the things I get most excited about is getting a new fic recommendation and experiencing it for the first time.
> 
> So, I wanted to drop links throughout this story to other works or creators because there is so much talent in the Reylo community that's worth sharing and celebrating.
> 
> My recommendation for this chapter is a story I've recently come across (that's also a new addition to the Reylo body of work!): [Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799988) by [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer). Whenever I try to describe how this story affected me, I always end up describing pictures– the descriptions and feelings built in 'Unbroken' left me seeing colors, directly inspiring Rey's gift in this story. Couldn't recommend this story more; it is so, so good.


End file.
